Hinata en el Mundo de los Kyuubi
by Yukimeri
Summary: Tímida e indecisa, se ve el vuelta en un peculiar viaje a un mundo fantástico, con la ayuda de Naruto un ser mágico podrá encontrar el valor para cambiar su vida para siempre. Para el "Reto A Ghibli con Amor" Día 17 de Marzo 2014


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, han sido tomados para hacer este fic.

**Título:** Hinata en el Mundo de los Kyuubi

**Adaptación**: Neko no Ongaeshi para la serie Naruto  
**Género:** Fantasía - Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto-Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto A Ghibli con Amor**" Gracias por la invitación y espero les agrade; no soy una profesional solo una novata que se está aventurando y divirtiendo en el proceso.

**Día:** 17 de Marzo 2014

**Hinata en el Mundo de los Kyuubi**

Esta es la historia de una chica demasiado tímida, quizás algo cobarde pero con un gran corazón; pasaba todo el tiempo en su asiento durante los descansos; no se animaba a hablar con sus compañeros. No sabía la razón pero solo se limitaba a observar el resto del mundo.

Siempre había chicas alrededor de Sasuke Uchiha, un chico muy atractivo y popular; a veces se preguntaba si ella tuviera el valor de acercarse podría decirle que le gustaba; para empezar estaba el hecho de que había que atravesar toda la muralla de chicas.

Pero todo quedaba solo en sus propios pensamientos y nada más.

Vivía sola con su hermana menor, mientras Hinata estudiaba la preparatoria Hanabi estaba cursando la secundaria; nunca supo en qué momento se volvió la sombra de su hermanita; quizás desde que su padre comenzó a compararlas fue que se formó la gran distancia; también estaba el gran amor que le tenía, no deseaba lastimarla y por ello acallo su voz con el pasar del tiempo hasta que dejo de sonar.

Un día como cualquier otro regresaba de la escuela, se quedó perpleja al notar que del otro lado de la calle un zorrito caminaba; no cualquier tipo de zorro ya que este tenía nueve colas.

Por si fuera poco tenía algo sujetando dentro de su boca; el semáforo estaba parpadeando y la luz se puso roja; los autos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

No supo que paso, tan solo su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo; fue hasta que el dolor en sus rodillas le hizo reaccionar; quedo más pasmada cuando el zorro se levantó como si nada la miro con enojo, se paró y hablo.

-No te atrevas a decirle a nadie que me salvaste, sería una vergüenza si se llega a saber; te debo un favor pero ya voy retrasado.

Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza y miro al zorro irse, sí que había sido demasiado raro. Regreso a casa y paso el resto del día asimilando todo el proceso.

Esa noche los perros aullaban, los gatos chillaban y Hinata sintió deseos de averiguar a qué se debía, se quedó sorprendida al ver fuera de su ventana a un sequito de zorros, todos de una sola cola; pero iban dirigidos por una especie de mapache a su modo de parecer.

Este la miro y le sonrió, con su pata hizo un gesto para que esta saliera; como pensaba que todo era un sueño solo salió; pero el ligero frio de la noche le indicaba que no lo era.

-Saludos humana

-Ah…bueno…saludos

-Has salvado al príncipe Kurama

-¿Kurama? ¿El zorrito que casi fue atropellado? Pero yo no dije nada

-Así es, él es nuestro príncipe…y tenemos buenos informantes

-Me alegra mucho que este bien

-Bueno, el reino de los Kyuubi te da las gracias, a partir de este momento recibirás solo cosas buenas

-Cosas buenas…

Antes de que dijera mas todos se habían marchado, esa noche Hinata se quedó pensando hasta que la venció el sueño; que serían todas esas cosas buenas que le habían prometido.

El grito de su hermana la había despertado, en el jardín había yerba gatuna; no entendían como había crecido de la nada; aunque Hinata sospechaba que era parte de las cosas buenas prometidas, salió corriendo a la escuela y todo el camino fue seguida por gatos; el olor a la yerba estaba impregnado en su cuerpo y a los gatos les parecía muy irresistible.

Dentro de su casillero encontró cientos de escarabajos que salieron en cuanto lo abrió, hubo un gran caos y solo quería ser tragada por la tierra.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estos no son regalos buenos?

-¿No te gustan los regalos?

-¿Mapache-kun? Por favor deja de enviarme tus regalos

-Mi nombre es Shukaku, mi hermano Matatabi te mando yerba gatuna él dice que tiene un aroma irresistible, los escarabajos fueron de parte de Chōmei; aún falta los plátanos por parte de Son Gokū y el resto de regalos que aun debes recibir.

-Pero…mejor…- la pobre Hinata no encontraba la manera de decirle que sus regalos estaban causándole más problemas.

Ya sé, que descortés de mi parte; las jóvenes humanas buscan amor y tú actuaste con valor y valentía al salvar a nuestro príncipe creo que la mejor recompensa es que te desposes con Kurama.

-¡QUE! No…es un…pero…

-Sí, parece que te has quedado sin palabras por la sorpresa, preparare todo y en la noche vendremos por ti.

Hinata se quedó helada, el mapache se había ido y no había sido capaz de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda.

-Ahora que hago…no quiero casarme…al menos no todavía

Vaya pero que llorona eres

La chica miro hacia arriba, se quedó pasmada pero después de ver zorros, mapaches, escarabajos aun tenia cordura; pero no todos los días se puede ver a un tipo de pulpo con cuernos de toro sobre un árbol-

-¿Eres hermano de Shukaku-Kun?

-Si lamentablemente somos de la familia, pero sí que te has metido en un lio muy gordo niña

-No era mi intención

-Si quieres ayuda, hay alguien que te puede ayudar.

-¿Quién sería?

-El niño zorro, Naruto Uzumaki…el quizás te ayude, solo quizás

-Espera, donde lo puedo encontrar

-En el parque después del atardecer, el otro Kurama te guiara

Hinata se quedó confundida, no comprendía a que otro Kurama se refería; pero ya era tarde para preguntar el pulpo con cuernos se había marchado; así que espero en el parque con la esperanza de hallar la ayuda que necesitaba.

Pasaron las horas y muy pronto le dio la noche, se sentía triste y angustiada; al parecer terminaría como esposa de un zorro al que apenas había conocido hace no más de un día. Pero de pronto sintió que alguien le seguía, giro con miedo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño zorro.

-¿Kurama-Kun?

-¿Te conozco?

-Si no me conoces, supongo que eres el otro Kurama que me dijo Pulpo-Kun

-¿Pulpo-Kun? Supongo que hablas de mí otro hermano…y de mi otra mitad

-Me quieren casar con Kurama-Kun, pulpo-Kun dijo que podría ayudarme el niño zorro, dijo que el otro Kurama podría ayudarme.

-No es mi asunto- siguió el camino como si nada, Hinata le seguía con lágrimas en los ojos suplicando por la ayuda, fue hasta que la voz de alguien le hizo detenerse.

-Kurama, ¿Por qué haces llorar a las niñas?

-Yo no lo hice, deja de acusarme sin fundamentos chiquillo

Hinata miro que se trataba de un chico posiblemente de su misma edad, tenía rubios cabellos y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, unas marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, acompañado de una mirada muy traviesa.

-¿Por qué me buscas?

-Necesito ayuda…

-La quieren casar con mi otra mitad

-Oh eso es muy divertido, no sabía que estabas buscando novia

-¡Dije mi otra mitad!

-Era broma, pero en fin ¿Por qué solo le dices que no?

-Bueno…lo intente…pero…

-Es una cobarde

-…

-Está bien, no hay que decir nada mas Naruto Uzumaki te ayudara

Hinata sonrió, se sintió aliviada pero no logro decir nada porque en ese momento alguien la había sujetado; el pequeño gato que había visto antes ahora era uno muy pero muy enorme, este la tenía en su boca y salió corriendo.

-Mira, Matatabi se la llevo

-Si eso parece, creo que debemos ir por ella

El chico de un salto comenzó a dar brincos por los techos, el pequeño zorro se hizo de un gran tamaño asiendo que Naruto subiera sobre su lomo, el gato color azul iba a una gran velocidad y les llevaba ventaja; pero sabían a donde se dirigía.

El mundo de los Kyuubi

Hinata había perdido el conocimiento pero al abrir los ojos estaba en un mundo muy diferente, el aire incluso parecía ser más puro, el sol calentaba como suave caricia y había cientos de zorritos que la miraban muy curiosos.

-¡Viva! ¡La prometida del príncipe Kurama!

No tuvo momento de poner objeción, la llenaron de mimos y cuidados; su tamaño incluso se había hecho más chico ya que los zorritos que caminaban en sus dos patas eran más altos que ella.

Se vio hermosa al vestir lindos vestidos, su cabello levantado y una hermosa tiara que brillaba sobre su cabeza, pensó que quizás no era tan malo ser la prometida del príncipe zorro.

Lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un zorrito y no se daba cuenta.

Había una fiesta en su honor, los zorros bailaban, bebían y comían todo un banquete, ella tímida permanecía sentada; aun con todos los adornos todavía se sentía insegura sobre sí misma.

-Me permites esta pieza linda dama

-Pero no se bailar

-Eso no importa, solo déjate guiar

No supo porque, pero se sintió encantada; la figura zorruna que le guiaba era sin duda mágica; sus pies se movían con gracia y al verlo sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza; pero su mayor sorpresa fue descubrir bajo el antifaz al chico rubio.

-No digas nada o nos descubrirán

-Demasiado tarde, es raro verte por aquí niño zorro

Pronto se vieron rodeados, había demasiados zorritos e incluía a los hermanos del príncipe Kurama; Naruto sonrió y solo dijo:

-¡corran!

-Pensé que pelearías

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Pensé que tú lo harías

-Disculpen… ¿saben cómo salir de aquí?

-Ni idea, si te miras tienes la forma de otro zorro

-¡Que! No me había dado cuenta

-Es bonita con las orejas

-No te rías, no me di cuenta de esto

-Es porque el mundo esta absorbiéndote; tus debilidades te hacen vulnerable no debes olvidar quien eres en verdad

Hinata le miro sorprendida, de nuevo su corazón latía muy rápido y el rubor de sus mejillas era muy intenso; sonrió tímidamente y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero que es todo este alboroto

El príncipe Kurama había llegado y no parecía muy contento, miro con enojo a su otra mitad y al rubio que solo reía muy divertido.

-Ni nos mires así, es tu culpa por andar secuestrando niñas para casarte

-De qué demonios hablas mi otra mitad

-Disculpe…Kurama-san…pero… ¡no quiero casarme con usted!

Se hizo un gran silencio, todos se quedaron observando a la chica que parecía ser un rojo tomate, el príncipe miro en todos lados y solo dijo.

-Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo, eres una humana

Se miró de nueva cuenta ya que había vuelto a la normalidad, se sentía aliviada por eso y la respuesta del zorro.

-Creo que todo esto es por culpa de mis hermanos

-Es que no te has casado, ya es tiempo de tener una chica en la familia

-¡Ni hablar! No se les ocurra hacer de nuevo esta tontería, hey niña te debía un favor ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-¿Yo? Solo quiero irme a casa

Sin esperar ninguna reacción o respuesta se hizo de un gran tamaño, de su boca se formó una gran esfera que soltó y salieron volando por la explosión en el aire.

-Es una lástima, sentí que casi lo casábamos, Kurama es muy difícil

El zorro miro a todos sus hermanos con mirada asesina, solo ideaba una manera de ajustar cuentas con todos ellos; en tanto Hinata miraba con algo de miedo el como caía, el cielo se aclaraba y el amanecer se podía apreciar a lo lejos; esa era su ciudad y le pareció lo más bello del mundo.

Naruto la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, no podía quitar ahora la vista de él; sobre todo por esa sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun, creo que me gustas mucho

-¿En serio? Gracias, eres una chica linda cuando eres honesta

Se sonrojo y el zorrito solo los miro con enfado, seguían cayendo pero era lo menos que les preocupaba, se hizo de gran tamaño y los llevo hasta la azotea de la escuela.

-Bien es hora de irnos, mi trabajo termino

-Gracias Naruto-kun, ¿podré volver a verte?

-Eso nunca se sabe

Ambos sonrieron y se fue perdiendo en la lejanía, como si fuera una bolsa de papel llevada por el viento, Hinata se sentía diferente; había encontrado su valor y pensaba seguir manteniéndolo.

Desde ese momento vio la vida con otro punto de vista, Sasuke ya no le parecía tan atractivo; la confesión ha Naruto había sido lo más honesto hasta ese momento y prefería que así siguiera; cada actividad que hacia lo hacía aun con el riesgo de equivocarse; eso ya no le importaba puesto que eso era lo emocionante de estar vivo.

Su deseo era volver a ver al chico zorro, no sabía si sería el día de mañana, un mes, un año o muchos más; lo que sucediera lo enfrentaría con una sonrisa y valor; eso le había enseñado su viaje a ese increíble mundo de los Kyuubi.


End file.
